N0 LoVe p0eMs
by Omoi-ame
Summary: a colection of LOVELESS poems done out of extreme boredum...
1. LOVEless

Loveless Poems

A/N: I did these a while back, not all are good, but i figured i might as well upload them.

Loveless Yun Kouga

------------------------------------------------------------------------

**XxLOVElessxX**

I am Beloved  
All look upon me with awe  
They see me as perfect  
To them, I haven't a single flaw  
Perfection  
All give me their loyalty  
They want to believe  
To them, I am like royalty  
Affection  
All gaze upon me, and love me  
They look only at me  
To them, I am the only one they can see  
Adoration  
I look down on them,  
And yet they trust,  
They believe my words,  
I am too perfect for them  
Why should I care for them?  
Why should I?  
Why can't I?  
Why can't I care for them?  
I am not good enough for them  
They doubt me,  
And do not believe all I say,  
I look up to them,  
Loneliness  
To them, I am too far away  
They just stare after me  
All stay at bay  
Jealousy  
To them, I am unreachable  
They think me as different  
All think me unattainable  
Lies  
To them, I haven't a single clue  
They lie to comfort me  
All look upon me with subdue  
I am Loveless

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

; this is the first poem I've submitted... it stinks. I'm more of a free-verse type of person, cuz if i try & ryhm, it always sounds rediculous. However, for SOME reason, I decided to write it with ryhm.

I like the Loveless verse better than the Beloved one, it sounds better to me.

FYI: This is one of those reverse poems, how it canges from one person/thing to another, only backwards! i like those kinds of poems...man, I like any type of poem! It was inspired by "Loveless" (obviously) & goes from Seimei to Ritsuka...I'll probably still do loveless poems in the future, just...they'll probably be better than this (I hope!!!)


	2. n0thing

Loveless Poems

A/N: Her' goes again...

Loveless Yun Kouga

------------------------------------------------------------------------

**n0thing**

Nothing at all  
Nothing do we feel of your human emotion.  
Pain does not faze us  
Fear does not shake us  
You should know better than to take us on.  
Nothing at all  
Nothing do we see of your little world.  
Love does not distract us  
Hate only fuels us  
You should know better than to take us on.  
Nothing at all  
Nothing do we know of your strange mind.  
Doubt does not plague us  
Uncertainty does not burden us  
You should know better than to take us on.  
Nothing at all  
Nothing do we understand of your silly little beliefs.  
Jealousy does not break us  
Indifference only promotes us  
You, you know better than to take us on.  
Know our name, and know it well  
For we are  
Zero

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, Here's a MUCH better poem (in my view) than my last one... Like i said, I'm more a free-verser...yeah

I really like the zeros Yoji & ...(gah! I forgot her name! DX )

but , yeah. I'll probably make illustrations with my poems.


	3. flight::

Loveless Poems

A/N: Her' goes again...

Loveless Yun Kouga

------------------------------------------------------------------------

**::flight::**

I will escape.  
Even if I have to fly through the spiders web…  
I will get out.  
Even if it means dodging countless enemies…  
I'm not staying here.  
Even if I will run along the dark path..  
I will get away.  
Even if it comes to passing through the enemies lair…  
I will,  
I will.  
To stay here,  
Would be murder…  
I'm sure you know that.  
That's why…  
I will break through.  
Even if you try to catch me again,  
Because I,  
will not be  
a butterfly pinned to the wall…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

does anyone get the title's double meaning? & who the poem is talking about?

If you get those Q's right...you'll get...oh! to choose the design for this poem (cuz i'm cool like that jk)  
come on, it's totally easy. no problem. no thought needed!  
Well...? :3  
good luck guessing! (as my mom's work out guy would say... "You can DOooo Iiiiiitttt!!!!" )

(the character I'm talking about is not mine!!!)  
(the poem is!!!!) 


	4. LieIng tO mYseLf

Loveless Poems

A/N: yup, stiiiiiiiilllllll got more...and more...to come soon...ok, i'll stop typing now... 0.0;

Loveless Yun Kouga

------------------------------------------------------------------------

**LieIng tO mYseLf...**

Why?  
Why did you go?  
Why did you leave?  
Please come back…  
Please.  
I'm lost,  
I'm lost without you….  
Why did you leave?  
Why didn't you come back?  
I've waited, and waited…  
But still you never come…  
I've hoped,  
And dreamed,  
And wished this whole time…  
Why? Why?  
I don't know….  
Why did you go?  
You couldn't stay?  
….or….  
you didn't want to stay?  
…was it me? Did I do this? Did I?  
Please tell me….  
Please come back,  
Tell me it's not my fault  
And everything will be all right…  
I know…..don't I?  
I know……right?  
…you will come back…again.  
I know this  
I know this  
It has to be true.  
You have to be true…  
…or….  
Is this all a lie?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

...k. Do you know who this is? If you're unfamiliar to Loveless...you'll just think that I'm an angsty emo...I'm not...I think... o.0;  
It's about Ritsuka talking about Seimei. (is it good?!?!?! can you tell?!?!?!)  
It's just another in my archive of Loveless poems...


	5. aLL tHeSE tHIngs i FeEL

Loveless Poems

A/N: yup, stiiiiiiiilllllll got more...and more...to come soon...ok, i'll stop typing now... 0.0;

Loveless Yun Kouga

------------------------------------------------------------------------

**aLL tHeSE tHIngs i FeEL**

You lied,

You lied to me,

I believed you, and…

You're here,

You are here in front of me

I am happy, but…

The things you have done,

All of the things you did,

I cannot possibly forgive, and…

I'll accept you,

I'll accept you no matter what,

I could never live with out you, but…

I forgive you,

But I'm still mad,

I accept you,

But I reject who you truly are,

I love you…..don't I?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yup, another LOVELESS poem...i love writing these...(goes off to write more)

**WARNING!!! if you haven't read vol. 9, SPOILERS!!!!**  
I wrote this about what happens in vol. 9 ( i read it online)  
When Ritsuka meets with Seimei & he's all like:  
" I forgive you  
I am angry with you  
I accept you  
I reject you"  
& all that jazz !!!


	6. ExActly DiffErenT

Loveless Poems

A/N: not so sure abpout this one...

Loveless Yun Kouga

------------------------------------------------------------------------

**ExActly DiffErenT**

Tell me your name?

My real name…

My real name…is LOVELESS…

What an awful name…

What an awful name…LOVELESS

"One without love"….a truly horrible name…

and to think…it's mine.

That's too bad…..

That's too bad…a name says a lot…

My name…how horrible…

No love? Can't love? Won't love?

Shouldn't love? Never love?

…..yeah, that's sad…

Yeah, that's sad… no love for me? No love from me?

How am I supposed to live?

With no love.

With love.

How am I not to live?

Yes, it's wonderful….Everyone loves me? I love everyone?

…Yes, it's wonderful…

Should love? Always love?

All love? Can love? Will love?

My name….how great…

That's too good…a name says a lot…

That's too good…

And to think….it's mine.

"One with love"…..a truly splendid name…

What an excellent name….BELOVED

What an excellent name…

My real name….is BELOVED………

My real name….

Tell me your name?

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Yeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh...  
i don't really like this too much, but for some reason i decidedot upload it here...yeah.  
Obbviously, it's another "flip" poem where you can _flip_ it around and it'd be the same verse style...


	7. Say WhAt U mEan, MeAn wHaT u SaY

Loveless Poems

A/N: eh, Seimei, he's ok now...not sire about htis poem, though...

Loveless Yun Kouga

--

You are the only one that matters,

The only other in the world.

No one is here except you…and me.

I came back to you…

So, why do you not run and hug me now?

Wasn't I what you were searching for?

I meant no harm by what I did…

But…

I still ask…do you forgive me?

Don't look at me like that, no, don't…

I can see in your eyes…

Will you accept me?

To accept the others fault,

And to forgive what they've done…

Is that not what love is?

You forgive me,

Yet you are angry with me…

You accept me,

Yet you reject me…

Don't say you love me,

When you hate me…

--

A/N: If you haven't read volume 9, the nyou won't get this ; ( i read it online, it's not out in stores yet)


	8. BliNd f0LdeD

Loveless Poems

A/N: Sorry for nt oupdating in a while... i write ALOT about Ritsuka & Seimei, ne?

Loveless Yun Kouga

--

**BliNd f0LdeD**

They say love is blind, and I don't think that's true.

After all, I've gone through my life loving you.

I've thought of you, when you were away.

I've listened to you, I drink in everything you say.

I've followed you, you held my hand.

I've hind behind you, you protected me when things got bad.

I've talked to you, you listened to me.

I've looked up to you, you're the only one I see.

I've always been with you, you were always there.

I've stuck close to you, you were the only one to care.

I've done so much, but now I see.

The blind one, was truly me.

They say love is blind, and perhaps that's true.

After all, I've gone through my life loving you.

--

A/N: Like it? Hope so w


End file.
